


A Butterfly

by TalonJ03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Blood, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, like he bottles them up and then the flood gates open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonJ03/pseuds/TalonJ03
Summary: Keith is really bad at the whole expressing emotion, his time with the B.O.M. has given him plenty of times that he felt like crying but he couldn't so when Lance comes in, arms open, Keith falls into them without question.AKA | Keith never lets himself cry but Lance makes him.





	A Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> There is description of blood, slight abuse (but the abuser doesn't realize it), and putting unrealistic standers on yourself; you've been warned.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G833lONSao | the video I referenced for Keith  
> https://www.pinterest.com/nativepair2/tjs-writing-stuff/a-butterfly/ | my inspiration board

Lance didn't actually get much time to properly welcome Keith back with all the commotion from the other paladins and all the new information flying at Keith's head… Lance didn't want to add to that, so he backed off. Took to the sidelines. Memories flashed in his mind's eye as he looked at the B.O.M member showing off his knife taking a new form.  
\--  
Lance is running through the space mall with Pidge and Hunk, on there way to the food court, he sees a kiosk showcasing some knives though and in an instant the image of Keith smiling to Shiro for getting him a new knife came to mind.   
“Go on ahead guys, I think- I um- I saw a shirt back there that on further consideration I feel I need in my life.” Pidge doesn't think twice and keeps walking and after a “you sure?” from Hunk said man soon followed as well.   
He faked walking back from here they came till he couldn't see his friends and turned back again. He looks over the knife's seeing all the different shapes and sizes, some fold up, some have a sheath, some are for decoration on hanging mounts… He's overwhelmed by them all. Luis was the one into knives from his family not himself! Soon the person manning the kiosk turns from helping someone else and asks if he's looking for something in particular and lance nods not looking up from the colorful blades, first he spots one that seems to be themed after a monster of some kind and the red catches his eye. He points to it looking up.  
“What's this one cost?”  
“That ones 20 GAC sir.” he nod.  
“I’m looking for something that um- its a present.” they nod.   
“Do you know what they like?” he tilts his head “the shape? What they want to use it for? Um… if it's for self defense or just show? What color? How big?” he looks around   
“Uhh- no? He only has two and one was a family thing and the other is a gift from his brother…” she nods.   
“Does he have a favored color?” Lance nods.  
“Red- er- maybe black… or purple?” they smile at him.  
“I think I have some you might want to look at.” After showing him ones that looked kinda cheep he told them that money isn't a worry and they showed him one with what looked like a spider was engraved into it, maybe. The next one was nice, but wrong colors. The set they showed him was cool, not the right feel for Keith. The next one was cool and he asked of there was a different stile and she showed off the butterfly knife, set it aside for later. The throwing knives were a must. And after getting what he wanted Lance finally joined his friends.  
-  
“So?” Lance tilts his head “What shirt couldn’t you live without?” Pidge asked starting to get ideas.  
“Oh! Um I liked it but the price was ridiculous.” Hunk raises his eyebrow “I mean it was nice but after trying it on it wasn't worth it. I like comfort as much as style.” he plays it off.  
\--  
After things settle and Keith is on his way back to his room , Lance isn’t far behind only stopping to pick up the box the gifts were stored in. He doctor knocks as he walks into Keith's room not thinking much of it; they’d both seen the other half nude after training. But when Lance walks in to be greeted with Keith's back… bandaged in bloody wraps…   
Keith whipps around.  
“Have you not heard of knocking?!” he pulls his tight jumpsuit back up over his chest hiding the pain again. Lance blinks before shaking his head.  
“Who did that to you?” he almost whispers. Keith shakes his head.  
“Doesn't matter. Now could you get out?!” Lance shakes his head and turns around so his back is facing him.  
“Change. I have something to give you.” memories of Veronica coming home, bruises littering her arms and sobbing into his arms for being bullied about being the “school drag queen”. He hears Keith shuffling around then a soft “Okay.” Lance turns back after tucking the box into his jacket pocket. He makes sure the door is locked and walks over to the bed where Keith is sitting under his covers, he takes a seat too.   
“Who did this.” Keith shakes his head.  
“No one it-”  
“Who Keith?!” Keith stops mouth fallen   
“Kolivan? But it's not what you think!”  
“Then what is it?” Lance asks stubbornly  
“I- The training- it's hard. Just-” Keith sighs “it's hard Lance… I want to be good. And they don't hold back and- and they all are so big! And I just want to get through one session without something going wrong and- and- what are you doing?” Lance pulls him into a hug.  
“Keep talking.” after a few seconds of overwhelming emotion he does.  
“I- just- every time I mess-up Kolivan is right there telling me everything I failed at. And I just want to be good at something! They all are so much better than me- and- and I don't know how to compete or even get to there league, Lance I just don't!” he relaxes into Lances arms more with every word.  
“You don't have to.”  
“Yes I do!”  
“No! You don't. You’ve already been accepted in. You passed their stupid tests and you bring a former Voltron mother fucking paladin and leader to the team! You can do so much more than any of thoughts idiots.”  
“In a huge robot lion I can” Keith mumbles and Lance pulls him from the hug by his shoulders and looks him in the eyes.  
“You are worth more than any of those guys put together. You have run head first into any challenge you’ve faced. You got top marks in the Garrison classes without even trying. You spent a year on your own out in the middle of nowhere and it didn't faze you. You stepped up to be the head of Voltron when none of us could. Your a true hero Keith. They think that leaving a slow man behind is just part of the job description but you'll not only risk your life but sacrifice it for complete strangers. You are miles ahead of all of the B.O.M. If I hear you say anything different about yourself I will personally kick your butt back to Earth.” he shakes his hands planted on Keith's shoulders for emphasis. Keith looks dumbfounded, blinks a few times tears welling up in his eyes again.   
“I-” he can't say anything. He instead falls into Lance’s arms wrapping him in a hug “thank you.” he whispers into Lances chest as Lance softly rubs his back.  
“Will- Can I re wrap your wounds right? It looks like this was done by a blind man- with one hand… whose thumb is there big tow” Keith nods a sniffling laugh shaking him, head still in Lances chest, when Lance moves to and get supplies Keith just holds tighter “you have to let go” he says light playfulness in his voice and Keith holds tight and shakes his head. Lance laughs and carefully prys Keith's arms form him and asks him to take his shirt off while he gets the proper equipment to help his- his- friend? Partner? Rival? What- you know what? It doesn't matter right now.  
When he gets back, Keith is sitting facing the head of his bed, shirt off showing the red and brown bandages around his torso and shoulder. Lance shakes his head and walks to the man in the bed, to carefully remove the bandages. He starts cleaning out the- horrific wound, one that anyone could see it would leave its mark.   
“You said you had- ow!”   
“Sorry”   
“Something for me- ow!” Keith looks over his good shoulder glaring at Lance who smirks.   
“Sorry- oh ya!” he puts the cloth with disinfectant on it down and gathers the box out of his pocket “I saw it not long after you left and I- well I thought of you- and well I had bought stuff for everyone else so even if you weren't here I thought you might want them when you got back? And I- you know I can't pass up a good deal and well they said that they could take like half the price off one of them if I got both and I thought you'd like both? I hope it’s-” Keith's finger rests on Lances lips who nods and hands over the box. Keith sets it on his lap as Lance continues his cleaning.   
Lance hears a gasp from the ravenet. “A- a butterfly-” His breath shutters and Lance stops just in time to get a Crying Keith™ in his arms again.  
“What- did it hurt that bad!?” Keith laughs in his gentle arms.  
“No- no I- thank you Lance.” his breath shutters again and Lance decides to not pry and just wait for him to calm down a little so he can continue his help. “I- my dad-” Lance stops him as the man sits up.  
“You don't have to. I get it.” Lance reassures him.  
“Did Shiro tell you?”   
“Tell me?” Lance’s head tilts and his brows knit. Keith shakes his head.  
“Nothing…” Keith turns back around and Lance continues his work and Keith plays with his new gift. Lance is both surprised at the tricks he can do but not that he knew how to do them.  
“You like it?” he asks as Keith lets it land effortlessly in his hand from tossing it in the air  
“I do. Thank you so much Lance.” Lance smiles happy he got something nice that he liked.  
\--  
Keith looks up at his dad as he fidgets with the knife in his hand as he does paperwork.  
“Can I try daddy?” the little boy asks the firefighter.  
“You know it's dangerous Keith…” the boys head falls, though he already knew that was going to be the answer, “but~” his head bolts up excitedly “you can practice with me, ok.” the boy jumps excitedly.   
Before handing over the weapon his father adds “but you can only practice when I’m around.” the boy nods happy to try something new with his dad.  
-  
“Go Keith! GO!” a brave firefighter pushes his son out of their burning house. The boy draped in the fathers fire proof vest and his butterfly knife in his hand runs away from the house. “I love you.” he hears before a fireman in full gear picks him up pulling him to an ambulance.  
-  
“What's that?” Shiro asks his protege who hides the object in his pocket quickly.  
“Nothing, just- something I need to give back to someone.” Shiro nods, the sorrow in Keiths eyes prompting him to let the boy go. Shiro follows not far behind as the boy walks from his small apartment to a place he never wanted to see the young boy.  
A graveyard. He watches as Keith walks up to a grave tears already waterfalling down his eyes, sobs shaking his body. Still standing tall he palaces a long metal rectangle on top of the stone; as his hand lifts off the stone his knees give out causing him to fall to the ground hands in his eyes sobbing.  
Shiro is at his side in a second holding the smaller form, trying to shield him from the pain.  
It doesn't work.  
They soon go home in silence and Shiro takes note of the simple silver butterfly knife left with its original owner.  
\--  
“And~ done!” Lance says adding the last bandage to Keiths arm and said man turns around to face Lance and picking up his hand.  
“Thank you. For all of this.” Keith gestures to himself and the box with the throwing knife case in it, the knife's having found themselves in Keiths wall “it- it means more than you know” he swallows and Lance nods.  
“Anything for a- friend?” Keith looks up at him.  
“Lance you’ve seen me cry twice in the span of an hour. I think we’re friends.” Lance smiles pulling him into yet another hug careful of his wounds.  
“Well I gotta get to bed! I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast?” Keith nods and Lance gathers all of the First Aid stuff haling it with him out of the room “Goodnight Keith, sweet dreams!”  
“Goodnight Lance.” the soft smile Lance saw on Keith's face as the door close was one he never thought would be directed to himself.  
The night was fairly sleepless for both of them...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me about my mistakes. Constructive criticism is not only appreciated but loved! -TJ


End file.
